The Midnight Youkai
by becky-kitkat
Summary: Kohaku brings back a Youkai sealed for years in hope she'll serve Naraku but her only intention is to find her dead sisters and bring them back to life. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru must work together to return the pests to where they came from.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I finally got around to doing a fanfiction as expected my first is an Inuyasha fanfic… I probably won't have any readys as none of my friends are into Inuyasha… well not particularly.**

**TroublesomeANBUcookie: I doubt you'll read this but if you do…. Uh… all I can say is thanks! **

* * *

The sun was setting over the mountains. It had been a long day and since Naraku's disappearance the road had become more traitorous, as more youkai became bolder ready to take power for them selves.

Rin rubbed her eyes as she was drowsy the sun would always set later in the summer "Sesshomaru-Sama I'm tired" the tiny girl said refusing to move another step and falling to the ground.

"Rin!" a small goblin like youkai protested to the young girl "get up! Don't bother Sesshomaru-Sama with such selfish things" in an instant some almost unseen object or hand hit Jaken on the head.

"Jaken" came the deep voice of the dog youkai that Rin and Jaken followed devotedly. "We'll rest here"

"hai, Sesshomaru-sama" Jaken bowed ignoring the large bump that had appeared on his head. The small youkai began to busy himself making a fire and making sure the area was satisfactory for his master.

Sesshomaru turned to the small girl who was dozing off where she had chosen to sit "Rin" he called waking the girl from her sleep "you haven't eaten go find something"

Rin shook a little sleep from her eyes went to find herself some food.

With both his companions out of the way or otherwise engaged Sesshomaru turned his attention to the stars 'is tonight finally the night?' he thought glaring at the small balls of light that had already began to glow in the sky. 'Will the fowl creature finally show after nearly a century?'

Sesshomaru removed Tokijin and the useless Tenseiga from his hip and placed them at his side while he began to rest. Warmth suddenly over took the dog youkai and he realized that Jaken had finally got a fire going. Still for all the cruelty he displayed he was never okay with letting Rin go off on her own particularly not tonight of all nights.

* * *

Sango remained the only one awake though she could never tell if Inuyasha was awake or asleep she sat snuggled up to Kirara's warm fur and listened to the neko-youkai's rumbling slow breath. The team had had a rather dull day no demon attacks no ghosts, not even a pretty woman to rescue from Miroku's perverted ways.

Still despite the warm fur of Kirara it was cold, too cold to sleep. Kagome had her strange warm blanket like thing that she brought from her time **(AN: that's a sleeping bag by the way) **Inuyasha's jacket was by far warmer than her light kimono, as was Miroku's hoshi cloak and Shippo was curled up in Kirara's tails.

'Perhaps I should warm myself up, then try and get some sleep' Sango thought trying to come up with a method of getting to sleep. She stood careful not to wake anyone up only Kirara stirred when she moved.

"Don't worry Kirara" she whisper to the saber toothed two tailed cat, "I'm just going to the hot spring to warm up I'll be back soon stay with the others" she patted the cat farewell and left for the near by hot spring.

Once there she quickly undressed and slipped into the warm water ensuring that the steam hid her from view. It was indeed a good idea to warm herself up at the onsen she would soon return to the others refreshed and ready for a nice long sleep. She closed her eyes now she was warm she realized she was extremely exhausted almost falling asleep in the water. The only thing keeping her awake was knowing that she would most probably drown if she did nod off.

She was shaken suddenly when a strange feeling came over her, a feeling that not far off there was a new youkai surfacing, all drowsiness left her she quickly jumped out got changed and returned to rouse the others.

She returned to find Inuyasha and Miroku already fully conscious. Miroku stood facing the direction of his senses and Inuyasha was sniffing the air. Kagome and Shippo were beginning to get up.

"Inuyasha! Hoshi-Sama!" she called to her companions "there's a Youkai near by" she alerted them though she figured they already knew.

"umm" Miroku responded nodding, he jangled his staff " strange it must be too"

"Bah!" Inuyasha exclaimed "I'll take down the bastard with my kaze no kizu" he growled proudly patting Tetseiga. **(AN: "kaze no kizu" that's the "wind scar" for those who know the English verson)**

Kagome picked up her her bow and quiver filled with arrows ready for a midnight fight, Sango too picked up Hirakotsu her trusty giant boomerang.

* * *

Kohaku held in his hand a shard of the shikon jewel ready to do his master's bidding before him lay the un-decomposed corpse of a demon seal for a century. The corpse looked as if the demon was just sleeping. Kohaku possessed eyes looked down emotionlessly at the new pawn in Naraku's chess game. A demon that used to haunt the first night of each month had been sealed in a temple believed forever more. A miko staff put right through the demon's chest yet not a single drop of blood stained her cloak.

Kohaku pulled the staff from the demon's chest the demon's body fell lifelessly to he floor, her un cared for black locks covering the floor, in a tangle of limbs. Kahaku remained emotionless even when the women head hit the floor with a sickening thud he turned her over with his foot so he could see her face her jaw fell open ever so slightly revealing pointed fangs, her nails were pointed like claws and her ear were also point like most youkai that took human form. He placed the shikon shard on the woman's chest it sank in lodging itself into the woman's heart.

The demon stirred silently staring at the ceiling until Kohaku's sent reached her in and instant she rolled over backing into a corning a growling at Kohaku in a lupine manor. Kohaku did not respond he simply walked away.

"Baka!"she cried to the eleven year old boy "don't turn your back on me" kohaku turned to face her still saying nothing "why have I been summoned! What evil have I committed that my sole is not allowed to rest!" She growled.

Kohaku continued to walk away leaving the demon alone he left her with some simple orders "serve Naraku"

* * *

**Well that's the beginning of my story sucks slightly but it start with each of my favorite characters Sesshomaru and Sango. I wanted to fit Kikyo in there to but it wouldn't work. Please review if you do read and be kind it is my first fanfic is it worth up dating?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go chapter two I haven't updated it a while but blahh I've been doing other things… to my reviewers and I know there aren't many.**

**Thankee:**

**troublesomeANBUcookie: wee! You reviewed but now you've watched more Inuyasha perhaps you can get it**

**Kyre Alder****: cheers for ya review I was a little surprised that someone out side my friendship group read **

**Disclaimer: I really really wish I owned Sesshoumaru-sama but I don't nor do I own Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Rin or any other character in Inuyasha but I do own Emiya, Satomi and Rei, these three are my dog demons! All mine!**

---

The youkai touched her chest where she knew the shikon shard was hidden. She loosened her kimono slightly to see the deep scar on her chest where she had been sealed, she growled and thought about her next move.

She closed her eyes and sensed her nearest enemies "one miko," she scanned the area again "one houshi," and continued to scan "one taijiya and three youkai… no two and a half" she licked her lips it had been a while since she had killed anyone.

---

Inuyasha leapt through the trees with Kagome armed with her bow and arrows on his back. Sango, Miroku and Shippou traveled on Kirara's back.

"How far are we Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"keh! Not far" he smirked, as they approached a shrine. He kicked down the door and Kagome got of his back and all of the team readied themselves for a fight.

"Oh so I was right the Hanyou was you" the demon purred from her perch in a near by tree, her dark hair blowing in the midnight breeze.

"keh! Emiya that fowl smell in the air was you, long time no see, I've see you don't like the way you really look" Inuyasha growled rudely

"Inuyasha you know this youkai?" Miroku questioned the dog hanyou and he raised his holy staff.

"Yeah I know her" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetseiga.

"Come now, is that anyway to greet your cousin?" Emiya crooned.

"You patronizing little bitch" Inuyasha growled.

"Bitch? Highly appropriate wouldn't you say." She asked. "I see you're as fowl mouthed as ever, would you rather I showed you my true form?"

"nah keep it" the dog hanyou raised his large sword and jumped towards Emiya "just don't go awakening your little buddies" she unsheathed her katana and met Inuyasha's tetseiga. She slid her slender sword along its length.

"That's a fabulous idea I might just do that" she jumped elegantly bouncing off the top of Inuyasha's head and ran out of sight "I'll deal with you later dear cousin"

Inuyasha sheathed tetseiga then turned to the rest of his team, who all looked utterly confused.

"Besides your cousin, who exactly was she" Miroku asked.

"Yes spill" Kagome added.

Inuyasha sat down and everyone else followed suit "about a century ago my cousins Emiya being one of them, had a thing for… causing trouble there are three of them singly they are bearable and even good natured but together…" Inuyasha made in a sharp intake of breath. "Anyway all three of them were sealed up in hope no one would be stupid enough to release them"

"ok so what are their names?" Sango chipped in.

"Emiya, Rei and Satomi" Inuyasha answered looking troubled and annoyed at the same time.

"So how do we stop Emiya reawakening her sisters?" Kagome asked.

"how the hell should I know?" Inuyasha snapped. "Sesshoumaru managed it last time"

---

Emiya flicked her hair out of her face, and smiled mischievously at the shine which had her younger sister sealed.

Satomi's shine was far more heavily guarded than her was. Several samurai stood armed outside. Emiya flexed her fingers, and then pounced down onto the samurai quickly stripping them of their lives with her claws.

She entered the shrine to find Satomi pinned lifelessly to the wall by a miko's arrow, with her various swords mounted on the wall like trophies. "waky waky nee-chan" Emiya clutched the arrow and pulled it from her sister's chest. Satomi fell to the ground still not awakened. Emiya seemed troubled, just removing the seal hadn't awoken her precious sister. Emiya reach into her own chest and removed the shikon shard the was keeping her alive, it was a fairly large piece she crushed it in her hand placing one piece back within her self, pocketing one and placing another Satomi's forehead. The younger sister awoke.

"Good evening onee-chan" Satomi stretched and yawned as if she had only been sleeping rather than dead. Satomi was a pretty young youkai with jet black hair just like her sister's and ears pointed just like a demon's should be, she also had a purple streak on either cheek just below her golden eyes.

"hmm, evening" Emiya smirked "come we need to find Rei" she turned to leave.

"just a sec" Satomi stopped her sister and she removed her favorite weapons from their wall brackets, two regular sized katanas and a very large heavy blade with various occult markings, she strapped it to her back and the two katanas to her side. "ready now" she grinned following her older sister out of the shrine.

"I'd be careful if I were you" Emiya warned her younger carefree sister "Inuyasha-niisan is onto us" Satomi nodded in response.

---

Sesshoumaru read the stars, Rin was cuddled up to his fluff and Jakan was just sprawled by the fire. _'Hmm'_ he thought. _'Emiya and Satomi already' _she made himself a little more comfortable. _'They're not wasting their time, but I'll deal with them tomorrow'_

"Sesshoumaru-sama" Rin mumbled as she woke to find her dear master still awake "aren't you going to sleep?"

"hai Rin" he said shortly still reading the stars "you are to stay close to me, don't wander off" Rina nodded not quite realizing how deadly serious he was.

---

Team Inuyasha were on the move they may be too late to stop Emiya reviving Satomi but they would meet both of them at Rei's shrine and hopefully they wouldn't revive her.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said with a look of determination on her face "lets stop them ok" Inuyasha smiled at her then picked up the pace.

"ok" Inuyasha's eyebrows arched into his evil smirk "Emiya you meet your end again tonight, Satomi too!"

---

**Here we go! I'm liking writing this now! Anyway by the way my characters Emiya, Satomi and Rei are modeled on my friends. Emiya is Danielle-chan, Satomi is Neechan and I'm Rei whom you are yet to meet. Anyway in honor of neechan Satomi is a sword collector and for Danielle Emiya is the oldest and tallest of my characters. Enjoy.**

**xxx becky-kitkat xxx**


End file.
